The invention relates to apparatus and methods for locking and unlocking a lockable container for securing items and, more particularly, for locking and unlocking a lockable container that has an internal locking mechanism.
Currently, there are many containers that can be used to secure storage media such as, for example digital versatile discs (“DVDs”), compact discs (“CDs”), video games, other data storage media, and other consumer products. A typical storage container includes a cover portion and a base portion that is hingedly coupled to the cover portion. An item to be secured is placed in the container, and the cover portion is mated with the base portion to secure the item within the container. The storage containers may, for example, be displayed in a live retail or rental environment, where potential customers can handle and examine the storage container to determine whether to buy or rent the item. It is often desirable to provide a locking means for the storage container to deter potential thieves from stealing the item stored therein.
Currently, various locking approaches exist for use in both the live retail and rental environments. One approach for locking a storage container involves placing on the container an active electronic security tag (e.g., electronic article surveillance (“EAS”) tag or a radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tag using an edge label. The edge label prevents the container from being easily opened. External security apparatus that wraps around the container may be used instead or in addition to an edge label to secure the container.
The approach described hereinabove, however, has some limitations. For example, external tags and apparatus are easily susceptible to breach because they are exposed. The containers with such tags and apparatus are often locked behind a sales or rental counter for additional security, which denies a consumer the benefit of a “live sale” Consumers often find the edge labels difficult to remove once the container is brought home and ready to be opened. If external security apparatus is wrapped around the containers, the apparatus must either be cut off or removed by the retailer at the point of purchase or by the consumer at home. This external apparatus is then discarded, which is not environmentally friendly, or recycled, which may require the consumption of retail or rental establishment resources.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for locking and unlocking a lockable container that has an internal locking mechanism.